Despues del Tiempo
by Yahab
Summary: Por unos momentos cerre los ojos y al abrirlos mi corazon latió como nunca al verla parada junto a la ventana. /*/ ¿Y que paso despues de esa gran aventura en el Tiempo?. *Epílogo de Ocarina/Majora basado en el manga de Akira Himekawa


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 **.**

 **Feliz 30th Aniversario de la Saga de _The Legend of Zelda._**

 **...**

 **_.-.-.*.-.-._**

 **Despues del Tiempo  
**

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 _*Basado excusivamente en la obra de **Akira Himekawa** , el manga de Ocarina Of Time_

 **.**

 ** _Incansable y bobo viaje._**

 _..._

—Link, te has convertido en un heroe maravilloso.

—…

—Navi puede ahora regresar en paz al bosque, Link ,te quiero Link.

Y sin decir nada más emprendio el vuelo perdiendose a traves de unas de las altas ventanas del Templo del Tiempo, duarante unos instantes queria gritarle , "Por favor no te vayas", pero sabia que ya no estaba en mis manos la decisión que habia tomado.

Finalmente mire a la espada maestra y cierta sonrisa se me escapo del rostro.

—Bien, ¿Y ahora que hago?— murmure mientras me alejaba— Navi se ha ido y no puedo volver al bosque kokiri, es decir, no despues de saber que soy un hylian… ¿Zelda por qué no me dejaste quedarme a tu lado?, ¿A caso fui tan bobo como para no poder expresar mis sentimientos de buena manera?

El silencio invadio el Templo y despues mis pasos retumbaron como un curioso eco sordo. Mire nuevamente mi cuerpo y termine por convencerme de que definitivamente habia vuelto esos siete años hacia el pasado.

Suspire de pesada manera.

—¡Navi!

Pero el silencio sólo devolvio el eco de mis palabras.

—¡Navi regresa!

Nada.

—Me quede solo y sin compañera, y tambien, sin la unica chica que de verdad me habia gustado, Link bobo definitivamente eres un desastre— clame con cierto enfado hasta llegar a la puerta, la empuje con fuerza y ante el movimiento casi me caia.— ¿esta cerrada?

Estaba cerrada… si, definitivamente estaba cerrada.

—¿Pero por qué?... se supone que las tres piedras espirituales estan en su sitio… creo… ¿creo?, ¿A que parte del pasado he regresado?

Y por primera vez me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, sacudi la cabeza y de mi alforja saque la curiosa ocarina, aunque definitivamente no era la del Tiempo.

—Se supone que se me habia perdido esto, es decir, Ganondorf se la llevo creyendo que era la de Zelda.

Nuevamente me sentia confundido, si la ocarina de las hadas estaba aquí y yo estaba encerrado… ¿….?, mi pobre cabezita no dejaba de darme vueltas aunque definitivamente lo primero que necesitaba era salir de ese sitio.

Adivine que la puerta ya no era una opcion factible asi que sin demora toque la serenata del agua, cai de lleno encima del lago hylia y masculle de mala manera al salir de ahí completamente empapado.

Estaba un poco lejos del todo pero definitivamente no podia regresar al bosque asi como si nada y ademas tampoco queria quedar en medio del desierto Coloso, habia sido una extraña decisión aunque al final considere que era la correcta.

Al parecer las melodias todavia tenian su efecto aunque de un momento a otro me senti realmente cansado, como si utilizar aquello me hubiera dejado sin magia.

—Claro… si no es la ocarina del Tiempo me imagino que de algun lado debe sacar la magia que necesita… diosas que mal me siento. Cómo si fuera un ser con demaciada magia— gruñi de forma sarcastica.

Me levante como pude y emprendi carrera hacia en castillo, por unos instantes senti la necesidad de llamar a Epona, pero en este tiempo seguro que todavia estaba en el rancho y ademas seguramente estaba encerrada en algun establo.

Al llegar al castillo me cole cuidadosamente, cuidandome de los guardias y por unos instantes antes de cruzar el umbral que llegaba al jardin mi corazon latio muy rapido.

—En esteTiempo tambien esta Zelda… ¿se acordara de mi?

Y entonces ya no queria entrar en el jardincito, si me hacercaba y me decia ¿Quién eres? Me iba a doler demaciado.

Suspire. Tenia miedo, pero tambien queria saber que habia pasado, habia vuelto al pasado ¿Ganondorf tambien?, ¿Todavia estaba el reino en peligro?. Me arme de valor como pude y atravece el umbral al que tanto le temia. Quien sabe… a lo mejor y Zelda ni siquiera estaba porque realmente no sabia a que parte del pasado habia llegado.

Por unos momentos cerre los ojos y al abrirlos mi corazon latió como nunca al verla parada junto a la ventana.

—Cielos— susurre, no tenia idea de que mi corazon la extrañara tanto, la razon por la que me converti en heroe sin dudar era esa hermosa alma que me llamaba constantemente en sueños y me hacia feliz de sobremanera.

Mis pasos acompensaron el sonido con el cesped, y cuando estuve frente a ella las manos me temblaron, por unos instantes pense en dejarlo todo y marcharme, otra vez tenia miedo de que me dijera ¿Quién rayos eres?

Pero entonces se viró, parecia un poco confundida al verme ahí parado como un tonto, pero despues irguio una sonrisa.

No sabia si moverme o hacer ¿Qué cosa? Y durante instantes que parecieron eternos nuestras miradas se cruzaron de una forma intesa y muy penetrante.

Cuando me di cuenta ella habia corrido y cuando pude reaccionar fue para devolverle el abrazo.

—Link!, santas diosas, has vuelto.— clamó con alegria.

—Si… he vuelto.— dije casi tarmudeando.

Me estrujó con ternura y despues se separó para mirarme con sus grandes y bonitos ojos.

—Tenia miedo— dijo casi de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—¿Si…s..si te acuerdas?, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?— dijo bajando la mirada al ver que estaba confundido.

—Si me acurdo— le conteste felizmente — me acurdo de todo.

Entonces volvio a abrazarme de una forma juguetona y tonta, me tambalee un poco y de manera inesperada nos caimos al cesped, por un rato me rei sin poder controlar mi alegria.

—Mira— me dijo con cutela y despues me señalo la ventana con la mirada.

Me levante dificultosamente y con cierto recelo me asome esperando ver ese rostro desagradable pero…

—¡Impa!... Princesa Zelda, ¿en que dia estamos?

—Este es el dia, el dia en que nos conocimos, de eso no cabe duda.

—¿Y Ganondorf?

—No tengo idea. Me desperte con todos los horribles recuerdos de los ultimos siete años pero… cuando le pregunte a Impa me miró como si estuviera loca ¿Quién es Ganondof? me dijo, y mi padre tampoco sabe nada de nada, es como si nunca hubiera exitido, algo paso Link, algo se movio en el flujo del tiempo.

—¿Crees que se quedo en el futuro?

—Posiblemente.

Ambos nos quedamos cayados y despues de unos instantes ella se acerco a mi lado.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo.?

—No sé— dije agachando la mirada.— por el momento si, hasta que sepamos a donde se fue ese diablo, que tal si vuelve de forma inesperada.

—Si.

* * *

Impa parpadeó un par de veces antes de creerse lo que Zelda le estaba diciendo y despues dio un monton de vueltas alrededor mio.

—¿Es un heroe?— dijo de forma burlona y se echó a reir de buena manera.— Princesa si lo quiere sólo tiene que decirlo, eso bastaba.

La princesa inclinó los hombros como pidiendome disculpas.

—No es un juguete Impa— espetó algo avergonzada.—Pero….

Suspiró un par de veces y yo me hice a la idea de que no podria quedarme en el castillo.

—Si eso te hace feliz…— clamó la princesa Zelda aun con el rubor en el rostro— Si, lo quiero. ¿Puedo quedarmelo?

Impa ladeó los ojos y despues de cavilar un rato me tiró una mirada picara y retadora.

—Sólo si me gana.

—¡Imposible!— espete cruzando los brazos— con este cuerpo y con esta espada— gruñi haciendo alusión a mi aspecto— ni que estuviera loco para morir en manos de una Sheikah.

Entonces me miró con ojos sorprendidos al saber que conocia su origen, despues llamó a uno de los guardias y le ordeno que me prestara una espada.

Suspire un poco y despues le di un abrazo a Zelda.

—Que gusto fue conocerla princesa— clame en tono burlon— he de morir como un heroe, ¡que asi sea!, aunque sea un heroe anonimo.

Impa se puso en posision de batalla y durante un rato mantuve el paso constante, sus movimientos eran increiblemente rapidos y poco habia que pudira hacer contra eso, al final terminó por ponerme el pie de en zancadilla inversa y gruñi cuando me fui de nalgas.

La princesa Zelda se volteó para no reirse y yo me hice animos cuando vi que Impa me tendia la mano.

—Nada mal, nada mal— clamó con cierta sorpresa.— nadie nunca me habia seguido el paso de esa manera. Me gusta princesa, es un buen aspirante a guardaespaldas.

—¡Guardaespaldas!—Proferi tratando de tragarme la palabra

Sonrió de manera picara y me levanto del suelo, "Pudes quedartelo" dijo de forma burlona y la princesa Zelda nuevamente me pidio disculpas.

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien, sólo sera por unos dias.

—Si— dijo ladeando la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada, sólo… pensaba, ¿A dónde iras luego?, regresaras a tu casa…

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por que no?, ¿de donde vienes Link?

—Del bosque de los kokiris, pensaba que era un kokiri— dije agachando la mirada y haciendo circulos en la tierra con una de mis botas— por eso Navi estaba conmigo.

—¿Y en donde dejaste a Navi?

—Se fue volando… sabes, creo que si Ganon, no vuelve definitivamente ire a buscarla.

Nuevamente viró la mirada como si algo en el asunto no le cayera bien del todo.

* * *

Despues de muchos meses confirmamos que el demonio habia desaparecido, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado atrapado en algun extraño bucle del tiempo, o en el futuro, o quien sabe donde.

Esa mañana me despedi de la princesa pero antes de partir ella me entregó la ocarina del Tiempo. No entendi exactamente porque o para que, pero supuse que tal vez en el fondo sospechaba que podia pasarme algo.

Me adentre en el bosque porque las ultimas palabras de Navi me hicieron creer que iria hacia ese sitio. ¡Y vaya sorpresa!, es dificil saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que ocurrio durante los siguientes tres dias, ¿Tres? ¿o eran nueve? ¿Tal vez más? ¡quien sabe!

El punto fue que termine metiendome en un lugar terriblemente peligroso, una tierra llamada Termina con un skullkid loco y una rara luna que caia desde el cielo, al final del todo me salve gracias la ayuda de unos gigantes y de una extraña hada llamada Taya a quien yo en un principio habia confundido con Navi.

Cuando sali de ese embrollo, más arrepentido que nada volvi a zancadas al castillo, los guardias parpadearon un monton de veces al verme volver junto con mi potranca Epona la cual habia recuperado gracias a Zelda.

Me dirigi a los jardines y entonces encontre a Impa por el camino.

—Caramba. Joven guerrero, ¿Qué no te ibas de viaje?

—Si— casi susurre encogiendome de hombros.

—Y bien?

—Encontre algo— dije entre susurros.

—¿A tu amiga Navi?

—Más o menos, ella ya no me necesita y creo que yo tampoco— dije un poco melancolico— ¿En donde esta la princesa?

—Allá… triste en los jardines.

—¡Triste!, ¡Le ha pasado algo!

—Si… se ha ido su unico amigo.

Sus palabras me cayeron como agua helada y despues la mire lleno de arrepentimiento.

—Ve con ella— dijo de forma burlona.

Asenti y emprendi carrera a los jardines.

—¡Ah!, ¡Link!— me llamó desde la distancia.

—Si— conteste denteniendome en seco.

—Gracias por volver.— y desparecio tal cual una sombra.

Me que de atonito por unos instantes y despues me fui con Zelda, cuando la encontre estaba sentada en el cesped mirando melancolicamente al cielo.

No sabia que decirle porque hasta cierto punto tenia mucha vergüenza y al final realmente termine por no decir nada, me acerque con pasos firmes y al igual que aquel dia cuando habia vuleto en el tiempo mi corazon latió de manera alocada.

Todavia no conseguia comprender porque cada vez que me acercaba a ella terminaba por pasarme eso, era cierto que se trataba de una princesa pero tambien eramos buenos amigos.

Entonces parecio escuchar mis pasos y sin pensarlo mucho se viró con cierta desgana.

—¿Qué quieres Im…pa…

Carrape un poco y agache la mirada.

—Bueno yo.

—¡Link!— clamó de forma alegre, se levantó como un resote y terminó por colgarseme al cuello.— ¡Volviste!, ¡Volviste!

—¿Me extrañaba, alteza?— pregunte un poco pasmado.

—Si, mucho.

Finalmente se me descolgó del cuello pero mantuvo la distancia.

—¿Qué paso?

—Me meti en buen lio.

—¿Y Navi?

—No lo sé, quizas por ahí volando.— dije desviando la mirada.

Sin pensarlo me perdi en el extenso cielo, habia salido a buscar a Navi pero todavia no entendia porque exactamente, tal vez me sentia confundido y tambien porque de un momento a otro pense que me habia quedado solo.

Pero entonces la princesa me abrazo de nuevo, y entendi una cosa verdaeramente importante.

¿Por qué me habia ido?, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad estaba buscando? De un momento a otro al ver la sonrisa de Zelda lo supe, lo que tanto buscaba habia estado todo el tiempo frente a mis narices, lo que tanto buscaba era un lugar al cual pertenecer.

De manera extraña mi cuerpo se movio completamente solo y termine estrujandola entre mis brazos.

Tambien le sonrei de alegre manera… habia encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

 **Hola adorables lectores ! ! !  
**

bueno esta vez les traje el compañerito de mi One-Shot anterior xD, si recordaran bien, estamos en el mes del Amor y la Amistad, asi que hice dos fics pequeñitos uno dedicado al gran amor que se tienen nuestros protagonistas, y otro más enmarcando la amistad pura e inocente que nacio entre ellos.

Bien, ahora, antes de seguir con los comentarios quiero hacer un poco de Spam... jajaja es broma, bueno no xD

Esto es más un **Anuncio feliz e importante :)** , asi que poned atencion, que seguramente esto les gusta.

 *** C** omo ya todos sabran este mes comenzamos con las celebraciones del **30th Aniversario de la saga de _The Legend Of Zelda_** , asi que como buenos escritores del Fandom, algunos colegas y por supuesto su servidora, hemos decidido realizar un **Fic conjunto** armado con diferentes One-Shots que se entrelazaran los unos con los otros. Por el momento no puedo ofrecerles más detalles, ya que recien comenzamos a armar los Canones que regiran a dicho proyecto.

Sin embargo es un gusto hacerles invitacion abierta para que esten atentos a los posibles avisos que vaya **publicando en la seccion de mi Perfil,** aun no sabemos quien va dar el primer paso, en caso de que no sea yo, de igual forma los redireccionaria a la cuanta en la que se publicara el primer capitulo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y ahora, dejando de lado mis adorables avisos.**

Quisiera comentarles un poco hacerca de este One-Shot que para mi es super especial, ya que seguramente muchos se estaran preguntando por qué la logica descrita en él es tan rara, bueno, la respuesta esta justo al iniciar la narrativa, asi es, esta basado (casi) unicamente en el manga xD

quizas pocas personas saben esto, pero quisiera compartir una experiencia linda, el caso es que; mi amor por Zelda no comenzo presisamente dentro de sus juegos, sino mas bien dentro la literatura de nuestra querida Akira, asi que cuando me propuse a hacer este One-Shot queria revivir aquel primer momento cuando termine de leer el manga, cuya trama nunca explicaba ¡Qué rayos habia pasado con Ganondorf, despues de que Link hubiera vuelto en el tiempo!, y en realidad yo nunca lo entendi plenamente sino hasta que lei Hyrule Historia la version de los hechos Oficial que nos regaló NINTENDO, pero mientras tanto mi imaginacion permanecio en el eterno limbo jajaja.

Asi que ahora tenia tantas ganas de relatar lo que me habia imaginado en un principio y como hubiera quedado un relato de ligero Zelink si lo hubiera relatado en aquella epoca, pues como veran el unico elemento extra a los hechos narrados en el manga es la inclusion de las melodias que ayudan a Link a ir de un sitio a otro ;D

Pero no hay forma más linda de dedicar un fic de aniversario que volviendo a los mismos origenes ^^

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, tanto como yo me diverti al escribirlo :)


End file.
